Sohma family reunion
by treehugger33
Summary: i love fruits basket! i've watched it 5 times now! it's great.
1. Sohma's appearance

"Yuki!" I called down. "Yuki, your brothers are coming over today! You better get ready!" Yuki was eating a rice ball. "Joy" he said sarcastically. I looked over at him. "Honey, they're coming because of a family resolution. " I told him. "Well, I never planned it!" he scolded back. I rolled my eyes. "Really, I guess it is kinda hard when I hug them!" I looked up. "I don't want tracks all over the floor!" he said. "It's not like there wild animals!" I said. Yuki sat back in his chair. Then we heard a DING DONG! I opened the door. Of course, I saw Kyo. I smiled. "Don't you dare hug Me." he said, glaring at me. Then, I saw a vanilla furred bunny. It was Momiji. Momiji hopped in and stood on all fours. Then, he turned into the regular Momiji. He hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you! I haven't been here for so long!" he exclaimed. I hugged him back to make him be quit, then put him in the bunny playpen. The bunny playpen is a couch meant for tons of animals like cats, dogs, bunny's, and birds. We also have a huge fish tank. The fish tank is meant for a seahorse, like Hatori, and huge fish. We heard another knock at the door. I opened it. It was Shigure. I hugged him. Then, POOF, he turned into a dog. He held a paw up to me, and walked to the bunny playpen himself. I smiled. Then, I looked at Yuki. He was fighting with Kyo, as usual. Yuki had turned into a mouse. And Kyo was trying to get him from under the bed. Yuki was sticking out his tounge. I laughed. "Ok, everyone turn back!" I scolded them. Yuki rolled his little mouse eyes, but wouldn't turn back till Kyo did. Kyo turned back, trying to smash Yuki before he turned back, but Shigure was holding him back. I heard a DING, and then the door smashed down. "KYO!" she yelled. I hugged Kyo quickly and he hid under the bed. Then, they all burst in. Kisa, followed by Hatsuharu, followed by…. you get it. Well, I'm almost out of notebook paper and I have Kyo and Yuki fighting in front of me which ticks me off, and I just got out of bed to continue this, so that's all for now! Bye!


	2. animals!

Back! Yuki just reminded me something! I never told you my name. I'm Toru Honda. Well, on with it. Yuki and Kyo are fighting, still! "I'll get you soon, stupid rat!" Kyo said, furious. "Well, I'd love to see you when that happens, if is acculey will happen. " Yuki told him, calmly, but still, smirking. "Whip that dumb smile off your face, or your going to get it! " he told him, trying to punch him. Yuki caught his fist. "I told you, Kyo, the day that happens I would let you win." he laughed out. Kyo was so furious, he turned into a cat. I picked up Kyo, who was trying to get out, and put him in the bunny playpen. it looked like everyone had turned back and put some clothes on. I winked at Momiji, who turned at me and smiled. He started "Toru, can we-" he stopped because Kyo went up to him and slapped him. "I hate it when that idiot mouth of yours opens, shut up! " he yelled. Momiji started crying. "Momiji, I hope that stupid cat didn't hurt you, but the thing is, you have to learn to stand up for yourself." Yuki said, soothingly. Momiji's eye's softened. "Ok, Yuki. I get it." he exclaimed. "So you'll have to teach me how to throw a punch!" he told him. Yuki shook his head. "I said Momiji, you have to learn yourself! " he told him. "Momiji, maybe I can help! " I told him. "No, you really suck." Kyo said, smiling. "Maybe I've changed over the years. I mean, last time I threw a punch at you were 3 years ago!" I exclaimed. I threw a punch at him. "You've got better, I guess." he said, rubbing his arm. "You're going to be beat by another girl pretty soon! " Yuki said. Kyo got extremely angry. Well, last page of notebook paper and I don't have much room on this page! So I will continue later! Bye!


	3. To Much Noise!

Hello again! Toru Here! Right now, noise is filling my ears and I feel like I am going to faint. Momiji's crying, Kyo and Yuki are fighting, and Shigure is howling. Hiro looked at me. "Come on, it's your home, stop the noise already!" He asked me. Kisa curled up by me. "Hiro, don't yell at her. It's annoying her to." She whispered. "OK, Kisa." Hiro answered. Kyo started challenging Hatsuharu. Black Haru came and, well, things where flying. Next thing I knew, Haru was challenging me for trying to break it up. I lay down. "Give me a rest, it's only been two days and we already have people fighting." I exclaimed. "Thats the Sohma family for you." Yuki shrugged down by me. Kyo looked at Yuki. "Get up, you stupid rat! Fight me!" He yelled. Yuki sighed. "If you say so. Sorry Toru, Kyo wants to lose." Yuki apologized. Anyway, Momiji wants to make a portrait of me, so I have to stand still. Bye!


	4. I scream for ice cream!

Oh, it's been a long day! I'm back! Toru! I just took the family out for ice cream! Yummy! Kyo, fighting Yuki, didn't want any. On the other hand, Yuki literally fought with the other hand. He had a cone of chocolate chip ice cream. Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro sat down by me. "Mm, Mint ice cream is so yummy!" Momiji exclaimed. "Can I try it?" I asked. She handed a little bowl of it to me. "Thanks!" I thanked. "Do you want to try coconut, Toru?" Kisa asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed. She handed me the whole cone. "i'm full, you can have it." She told me. I looked at Hiro. He had triple chocolate. " can I try yours, Hiro?" I asked. "No." He said heavily. "Can I try your, Hiro?" Kisa repeated. "Sure." He said, handing her a bowl of it. Kisa handed it to me. "There." She said gently. "Thank you!" I whispered. She nodded. Oops, my paper just got ice cream on it, goodbye!


	5. Ren

Hi, its Toru! Momiji learned how to punch today. He really hit Kyo hard. Kyo just fought Yuki for the rest of the hour, even when Momiji annoyed him. I walked over to Ren. "Whats up?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"Would you just go away?" She exclaimed. "Really, what happened?" I said sternly. "Fine. The boy I liked just dumped me. He hates me now." She told me. "oh." I whispered. "Can you help?" She asked. "sure, what do you need me to do?" I asked. "just comfort me. Thats all I need." She told me. first, I made her lunch, rice balls and beans. Next, I made her laugh. Last, I just gave her a good pat on the back.

"Thanks Toru. I guess it's not so bad after all." She said.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We had just become good friends and now I finally get to help her. I am truly happy. Well, the Somahs are almost leaving, so I have to go, bye!


	6. Good Bye!

Hi! Toru! Hi there! I'm really exited! The noise will stop in about two hours. No more fighting, nothing. "Bye Toru! Thanks for everything!" Kisa whispered.

"Bye, I guess." Hiro rolled his eyes. Kisa giggled. "Hiro!" She scolded. "I said bye!" He answered.

"Aw, Toru! I want to stay with you!" Momiji cried. "I'll see you in a few weeks! Can you wait till then?" I told her. Momiji smiled and nodded. "Can Momo come?" She asked. "Sure!" I say.

"Bye Kyo!" I yell. Kyo shoots a peace sign at me. "Bye Toru." Haru says. "Bye Haru!"

Before I can say anything, Ren interrupts me. "Thanks." She said. I nod. They all say bye, and walk out the door. "Finally!" Yuki says. I nod. Thats it! Somah family reunion. Bye!


End file.
